


[fanmix] know your history

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Fanmix, Gen, Star Wars Big Bang 2020, Team as Family, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "I would hear the story," Ruusaan said. "We will have to send it out to be smelted, but the weapon should know its history."
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Sabine Wren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	[fanmix] know your history

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bloody but unbowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721898) by [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette). 



**[download the mix as a zip (41.7 mb)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20know%20your%20history.zip) **

**1.**

fire and the flood | vance joy - 00:03:40

 _there you are_ | _there you are_ | _you're the fire and the flood_ | _and i'll always feel you in my blood_

**2.**

take yours, i'll take mine | matthew mole - 00:05:21

 _so take these words_ | _and make them right_ | _so one day you and i_ | _will write our names_ | _in the sky_

**3.**

brother | kodaline - 00:03:24

 _beneath the skin of our tattoos_ | _though we don't share the same blood_ | _you're my brother and i love you that's the truth_

**4.**

bloodstream | ed sheeran - 00:05:11

 _i'll be feeling this tomorrow_ | _lord forgive me for the things i've done_ | _i was never meant to hurt no one_

**5.**

we can't stop | bastille - 00:03:40

 _this is our house_ | _these are our rules_ | _and we can't stop_ | _and we won't stop_ | _can't you see it's we who own the night_

**6.**

empire | of monsters and men - 00:04:22

 _an empire for you_ | _an empire for two_ | _an empire for you_ | _an empire for two_

**7.**

hey brother | olivia penalva - 00:03:06

 _what if i'm far from home_ | _oh brother, i will hear you call_ | _what if i lose it all_ | _sister, won't you help me out, oh_


End file.
